


Not Like On TV

by Kivan



Series: From the Fires [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Damian's Mouth, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stupid Euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Watching people have very easy looking sex is almost a norm on TV now. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like On TV

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say something here. But I dunno. The writing should speak for itself.
> 
> One of my favorite tags is "Damian's Mouth" cause its self-explanatory.

"This is the part they never cover in movies, or books," Tim says suddenly, "especially not on TV."

From across the room he hears a responding scoff.

"TV anymore usually covers the fun part. The actual deed," he continues, not really sure why he's saying any of this. "Watching people have very easy looking sex is almost a norm on TV now. But no one covers the messy part, the 'what happens next'. Maybe that's why no one knows how to talk to each other these days."

The water turn on in the adjoining bathroom.

"For example, no one talks about how weird bodily fluids feel between your legs." As if to prove his own point to himself, Tim shifts his hips. The feeling of the lube, sweat and cum making them stick together sloppily. "Sex is disgusting," Tim announces, feeling his face pull back to agree, "Especially anal."

The water in the bathroom shuts off and he hears the light switch click.

"If it didn't feel good, I'd say I'm never doing it again," he announces again, almost laughing.

"I imagine it would ruin the effect," Damian sighs, "If they covered the _messy after parts_ on the shows that are supposed to romanticize the finer aspects of human reproduction."

When he crawls back up the bed, placing small kisses on Tim's hips before easily spreading his legs with gentle touches and the same intensely concentrates face he uses for everything else. He settles between Tim's lifted knees and it take Tim a moment to fully appreciate how comfortable he is with that. The washcloth he then slowly works over the sensitive skin is still warm even.

"What about the emotional turmoil of it," he asks next, eyes locked onto where the maroon washcloth is being worked along the lines of his pelvis and down to his thighs, before lifting to watch the much greater puzzle of Damian's face.

Damian answers him with only a loft eyebrow, and a quick glance, before he returns to watching where the cloth drags over his body.

"This used to be so weird," Tim says, still not sure why he talking at all. Watching Damian's eyes follow the washcloth coupled with the light pressure of it dragging against the sensitive and, albeit, still tender skin around his hole is enough to make his stomach clench again with arousal.

Without thinking, Tim's left hand raises and his fingers splay themselves over Damian's chest. It's not close enough to his heart to be romantic, but all Tim wants to feel is the slight dusting of burn scars under his finger. It's a bit more romantic when, without moving his gaze or even seeming to think about it, Damian tilts his head and presses a responding kiss to the closest source of Tim's skin, which happens to be the inside of his knee.

Tim can still remember, though, exactly how they'd come to this. A long year, too many close calls and a like-minded stubbornness. After Jason had started fighting back, and Dick had started fighting him. Then Babs got hurt and Steph got lost, Cas shut them out, until Damian seemed like the only one who could cover his back. Especially after Bruce went down.

The first time Damian kissed him was after they'd gotten separated for two days. Tim had played guest to a very different version of Poison Ivy, because in the last half of the lock in, she'd been much more a self-preservationist- and oddly enough, saving Tim's life that night had been in her favor. But their kiss had been messy and left the older man with a heavy inflictive haze over his mind for a few days.

But at that time, they still could see no way out of that burning city. And Damian was the one who still had his back.

After a lengthy talk- Damian would insist it was _several_ talks- the logical side of Tim's brain had shut down. Damian won, because out of the two of them, the younger man was driven more by emotions than Tim.

Three weeks before the wall came down, when they were first presented with a 'light at the end of the tunnel', they also had a talk. A much more emotional talk. Where the logical side of Tim's brain talked and the emotional side of Damian's listened. Because this wasn't a phase or a fluke or some syndrome. They may have been backed into a corner to understand that they worked, but it was the truth. Damian made Tim feel and Tim kept Damian sane. Inside or outside of a wall, that was all the truth that Tim needed.

Even after letting Kon back into his life.

Damian said it didn't bother him. Before they been _them_ , Damian had been helping Tim deal with the recourse of not having the support of his team inside the city. Damian had designed his damn glider cape. Based it around a glider design the League of Assassins had used way back when.

"Gliders are quiet," he had insisted, "Using the wind is nearly undetectable. Even for some ninja." Looking back on it, Damian had still seemed like a child at that point, less than two months in. And maybe he had been.

Damian lost the entirety of his eighteenth year inside the wall, and then most of his nineteenth.

But now, sitting between Tim's legs, he wasn't a child. No child had scars like Damian. No child had a darkness behind his eyes like Damian.

Though no child could lean over him after dropping a washcloth onto the floor and make his heart pound just by placing a quick kiss along his clavicle before taking his breath away just by securing their lips together.

"Get out of your head," the younger man rasps at him, barely pulling away for more than a moment. "Your post-orgasmic euphoria is much more enjoyable when you talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Tim being strong and self-aware. Sometimes when he's written in a relationship with Kon he's portrayed as a much more fragile person. And I don't generally like that. When he's written with Damian he _has_ to stand on his own, or the pair don't work.
> 
> That's what I wanted to say. I remembered.


End file.
